You're Perfect
by venomandchampagne
Summary: My Klaroweek 2014 drabbles, rated M for Day 6 ;)
1. Caroline's Thoughts

******These are my contributions to the Klaroweek prompts on tumblr, May 19- May 25.**

**Klaroweek Day 1- The Beginning**

**In which we see what Caroline really thinks when they first meet.**

* * *

The sound of the door roused her from her half-sleep. The pain was getting worse and she was so dizzy now, she imagined it wouldn't be long before she couldn't wake up again. She opened her eyes slowly, the room seeming to spin for a moment before it came into focus. Before _he_ came into focus.

_What is he doing here_? she thought in a panic, her mind telling her to run as fast as she could, though her body wouldn't listen. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked, her voice raw with worry.

"On your birthday?" he asked almost incredulously, as if her dying wasn't his fault in the first place. "You really think that low of me?"

Caroline stared hard at him for a few moments before answering, "Yes." _If I'm gonna go out, it may as well be with a bang_, she mused.

He exhaled slowly at her answer, as if calming himself from her harsh words. Klaus made his way to her bedside, gingerly pulling back her blanket and exposing the festering bite wound on her shoulder. Caroline shivered even though he never touched her skin.

"That looks bad," he breathed, as if he actually cared. "My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal," he continued.

_Is that supposed to make me feel better_? she mentally scoffed. The blonde looked up at him with pained eyes, it hurt to breathe now.

He continued to stare at her for a few more moments in silence, as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle, before he reached out and flicked the charm bracelet on her arm that Tyler had given her. Before he had sentenced her to death, of course. She suddenly felt awkward wearing it.

"I love birthdays," he said in his low, husky voice.

Caroline scoffed, refusing to meet his eyes. "Yeah," she sniffed, her voice getting hoarser each minute. "Aren't you like, a billion or something?" she mocked, seeking to share as much of her discomfort with him as she could.

"You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline," he smiled, ignoring the way she looked away under his gaze when he said her name. "Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions," he continued, staring down at her thoughtfully. "You're free."

"No," she said as firmly as she could, "I'm dying." She stared at him in silent anger. She had just started to get her life back, she was finally getting the hang of being a good vampire, and now, what? It was all being ripped away from her. Again. But really, what else should she expect? She wasn't Elena, she didn't get what she wanted. _I'm never the one._ She should honestly be surprised something like this hadn't happened sooner.

Klaus looked at her intently before he sat on the bed beside her, the frame creaking under the added weight. Caroline continued to stare at him, her worry increasing every second. _But really, what do I have to worry about? What else can he do to me?_

"And I could let you; die," he breathed, his voice barely a whisper as he leaned in closer. "If that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning."

Caroline continued to stare up at him as he look at her with almost watery eyes. _Seriously? I'm the one dying and _he's_ going to cry about it?_ But the look in his eyes was so… genuine seeming, it gave her pause.

"I thought about it myself. Once or twice, over the centuries, truth be told," he went on, his voice taking on an air of nostalgia. "But I'll let you in on a little secret," he whispered as he leaned in even closer, his face merely inches away from her own.

Surprisingly, instead of fear Caroline felt curiosity. _What could he possibly want to tell me? And why?_

"There's a whole _world_ out there waiting for you," he told her, her full attention on him. "Great cities, and art, and music," Klaus continued, not letting her eyes leave his as he spoke. And she believed him. His eyes flickered down to her bracelet, reaching out to touch it once more, giving her a half smirk as he looked back up into her eyes. "Genuine beauty," he added, clearly mocking the bracelet. "And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."

He held all the cards, her life in his hands, yet here he was, telling her she could have it all. She was enthralled by his words. No one had ever spoken to her like that before, told her she deserved the world. Not Tyler, not Matt. None of the boys who had claimed to love her had offered her anything close. And Caroline knew by the look in his eyes he wasn't just saying these things; he meant them.

All these thoughts raced through her head as she stared at the hybrid, her eyes filling with tears. Tears for the things she hoped and dreamed for, things she still wanted to do and accomplish, things she couldn't do if she was dead, truly dead. "I don't want to die," she admitted, as if it was somehow wrong of her to want to continue on, to want to live as a vampire. But the look in Klaus' eyes erased that guilt.

He searched her eyes for another moment before he must have found whatever it was he was looking for, then he pulled back his sleeve, baring his wrist. He gently reached his other arm around her neck and pulled her up, more gently than she would have thought him capable.

Caroline gasped at the sudden change, her mind swimming again, the movement making the pain worse. She laid limp in his arms as he supported her, her head almost resting against his chest.

"There you go, sweetheart, have at it," he whispered, bringing his wrist to her mouth.

Caroline only hesitated a moment, looking up at him one last time to make sure it wasn't a trick before she sunk her fangs into his flesh, moaning as the blood flowed into her parched mouth. Klaus' blood was unlike any she had ever tasted before. It was rich and heady and she could feel it moving through her body, absorbing into her veins and beginning to heal her wolf bite. Her shoulder began to tingle as she continued to drink, the cure slowly working its magic. Caroline was surprised to find she didn't wish to stop, it was almost euphoric, this feeling of drinking from the most powerful being alive, and it scared her.

"Happy birthday Caroline," she heard him whisper, and she knew he was being genuine. The baby vampire whimpered, worry tainting the wonderful feeling of drinking his blood. _How can I feel so safe in the arms of the man who almost killed me? _she thought, but could find no answer.

When she woke in the morning, feeling better than she had in a very long time, she noticed a black velvet box tied with a white ribbon on her nightstand. Well, it was her birthday yesterday, and she did go through a lot, maybe someone had gotten her a gift. Maybe it was from Tyler, apologizing for putting her in danger.

As she picked it up she noticed the card, _From Klaus_. Caroline only hesitated a moment before pulling on the ribbon and opening the rectangular box. She released a breath in shock. In the box was a gorgeous diamond covered bracelet, one that put her simple charm bracelet to shame.

Somehow she was not surprised. It struck her as something he would do, try to upstage Tyler's gift with one of his own; she knew that even if she didn't know him very well. And she certainly didn't want to, either. _Why did he give me this?_ she wondered uneasily.

Caroline shut the box in sudden anger, moving to throw it in the trash can by her bed. _Who does he think he is, sending me expensive gifts after trying to kill me? Which he never apologized for by the way._

But her hand stilled in mid air, unable to throw it away. _I guess throwing diamonds in the garbage is kind of sacrilegious_, she mused, changing her mind. Instead, she opened her nightstand drawer and tucked it inside, immediately closing the drawer in an attempt to forget all about it. But her gaze lingered on the drawer much longer than it should have, only being drawn away at the sound of her mother in the hall.

No, she had to forget all about the finicky hybrid and his grand words and presents. His promises of the world, _who even does that?,_ and everything that awaited her. No, all she needed was her friends and Tyler and she would spend her life in Mystic Falls and be happy. Right?

For the first time in her life, Caroline was no longer sure.


	2. Getting to Know Her

**Klaroweek Day 2: Season 3**

**Prompt: Klaroline missing scene in 3x15, before the "What did you do" part. **

**In which she tells him about her hopes, dreams, and everything she wants in life.**

* * *

Caroline sat down on the bench feeling awkward. She really needed to stop letting her friends talk her into being the 'blonde distraction' for Klaus. Especially when she was pretty much in the dark about their plans. You'd think since she was the one taking all the risk she would know exactly what was going on, but nope, they never told her anything.

She looked at the man seated next to her, a smile on his face. Why was he even interested in someone like her? She wasn't anything special, just plain old Caroline. Yet the look on his face as she turned slightly to face him told her he would rather be here with her than anyone else. And she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She inhaled through her teeth anxiously, not sure what to even say to him. What did you talk to a thousand year old hybrid about? Caroline pressed her lips together, gathering her courage before she spoke, "Sooo, what do you want to talk about?" she asked, feeling ridiculously nervous as she gestured with her hand, and she had no idea why.

"I want to talk about you," he said in all seriousness, looking intently at her.

Caroline looked away from him, scoffing. _Is he for real?_

"Your hopes, your dreams," he continued, ignoring her derisive laugh. "Everything you want in life."

She shook her head in disbelief. Who was this guy? "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she informed him, tilting her head.

"Well, that's why I like you," he said with a grin, causing her to smile in response, even though she knew she shouldn't.

"Okay, well, I don't know what you expect to hear, I'm not that interesting," she said, pointedly ignoring his admission as she settled back against the bench.

Klaus merely smiled, leaning his arm across the back of the bench as he got comfortable. Caroline narrowed her eyes for a moment as she eyed his fingers, which were now quite close to her shoulder.

The blonde sighed when she realized he wasn't going to drop it. "Um, I don't even know where to start," she admitted, blushing at the hybrid, much to her embarrassment.

He continued to grin at her, apparently enjoying her nervousness. "How about the ever popular question, 'what do you want to be when you grow up?'" he asked, starting with something simple.

Caroline side eyed him for a moment, trying to determine if he was messing with her, though she figured he would be above such things. "Well, since I'm never going to actually grow up now," she said, a small amount of anger seeping into her voice, "I have no idea."

Klaus gave her a surprisingly sympathetic look. "I take it you were not turned by choice, then?"

"That's an understatement," she scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know the feeling," he admitted, causing Caroline to look at him in surprise. She had heard a bit about the Original's history from Elena, but she never expected Klaus would share any of it with her. And she certainly never expected them to have anything in common, besides their love of horses, apparently. "But let's not focus on me, shall we?" he said, a neutral look replacing the almost vulnerable one on his face.

She blinked at him a few times, confused by the sudden change. "Well, I guess I was interested in being a reporter for a while," she began, still unsure why she was telling him any of this. "But being perpetually stuck at 17 kinda puts a damper on that," she joked, oddly pleased when she drew a smile from the hybrid.

"If it's any consolation, love, I think 17 looks quite good on you," he said as he ducked his head slightly, looking up at her from under his surprisingly thick lashes. Wait, why was she thinking about that?

Caroline blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, I guess," she mumbled, not knowing what to say. She wasn't used to people saying such things to her.

"What about after you finish high school?" he continued, watching her intently as he waited for her answer.

She sighed, the reality of her situation really hitting her at that moment. What did it matter what she did? She wouldn't be able to stay in any one place for very long without raising suspicion. She supposed she was resigned to a nomadic lifestyle. Caroline had always wanted to see the world, but she had never been far outside of Mystic Falls before, how was she supposed to navigate the rest of the planet?

"This is depressing," she sighed, not really meaning to say that aloud. She looked up at him, giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's just, I have no idea what to do anymore," she admitted, once again shocking herself with how easy it was to be honest with him. "I always thought I would go to college with Bonnie and Elena, marry some fraternity boy, or Tyler," she didn't miss the frown on Klaus' face at the mention of Tyler and other boys. "Then probably move back here and have kids and a dog and take over the Mystic Falls committees and I dunno, be normal! Now I have no idea," she said exasperatedly, finally letting all her frustrations about the new life which was thrust upon her out. She looked at the hybrid, immediately regretting her outburst and wishing she could crawl into a hole.

But Klaus merely chuckled, causing her to raise an eyebrow indignantly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he apologized, actually apologized, to her, giving her a small smile. "But I believe I told you before, you have to change your perceptions when you become a vampire," he said gently, trying to pacify her. "I meant what I said, you can have the whole world, Caroline. I could give it to you."

She was at a loss for words, blushing furiously. How could he say these things to her? He couldn't honestly expect her to believe him, even though she realized she did. She actually believed he wanted to show her the world, that he was being sincere when he offered her things she had only dreamt of before.

"Klaus…" she began until she was interrupted by the hybrid suddenly rising to his feet, gasping. She looked back at The Grill, wondering if her friends had finally done whatever it was they were planning. "What is it?" she asked, standing up next to him.

Klaus clutched at his chest, hand over his heart, as he looked up at her with shock and betrayal clear on his face. She was surprised to feel guilty at his hurt look. "What'd you do?" he rasped.

"Nothing," she insisted, actually glad that she was being honest.

He surged forward and grabbed her none too gently by the arms. "What did you do?!" he demanded loudly, shaking her slightly in his anger.

"I didn't do anything, stop it!" she cried, looking anxiously around her for some source of help, fear beginning to seep in. A fear that she probably should have felt the whole time she was with him.

Klaus must have noticed the frightened look in her eyes, because he suddenly let go of her arms, allowing her to stumble back a step. His face looked regretful, but the hurt was still clear in his eyes. He turned from her, looking at The Grill intently. "Kol," he whispered before flashing off, leaving Caroline alone and confused.

She stared after him for a few minutes, unsure what to do. She sat back down on the bench in a daze, offhandedly realizing it was probably a bad idea to stick around with an angry hybrid on the loose, but unable to really care over her worry. What was she thinking, indulging him and his questions? She really needed to get a grip before she did something she would really regret, like admit to herself maybe Klaus wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

Caroline quickly shook her head, ridding herself of that ridiculous thought before she pulled out her phone to call Stefan, determined to give her friend a piece of her mind for sending her into the lion's den unarmed. _Well, mostly unarmed,_ she thought as she glanced down at her chest, smirking slightly.


	3. The Dress

**Klaroweek Day 3: Season 4**

******Prompt from arrowthroughmyolicityheart on tumblr: I would love to see Caroline returning the dress to Klaus after the prom.  
**

******In which Caroline thanks Klaus for lending her the dress.**

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath before she finally raised her hand and knocked on the door before her. She had been standing outside for a good five minutes already, contemplating if this was really a good idea. She was tempted to just leave the dress hanging on the door handle and go, getting out of having to see the hybrid again, but she was Caroline Forbes and she had never backed down from anything before, and she wasn't about to start now. Besides, leaving such a gorgeous dress, a work of art really, outside and semi-exposed to the elements was a crime in her mind.

So she knocked and steeled herself for Klaus' arrival, trying to prepare herself for whatever mood she found the finicky hybrid in.

The door was soon pulled open, with more force than necessary she noted, and she found herself looking at the Original himself. She gave him a small smile before she noted the cross look on his face, her smile falling. This was not the mood she expected to find him in.

"Caroline," he sighed, using the same tone one would with an unwanted solicitor. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The blonde frowned, his tone clearly indicating that her visit was the opposite of a pleasure. "Um, sorry to bother you," she tried, hoping to salvage the conversation, for what reason she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was disappointed Klaus wasn't happy to see her. "But I wanted to return the dress I borrowed. For prom," she clarified when he continued to give her a blank look.

Caroline held the dress which was draped across her arms in a dry cleaner bag up higher so he could see, being careful not to let any part of the covered dress touch the ground.

The hybrid continued to stare at her for another moment in silence before he reached out for the bag. Caroline tentatively transferred the dress into his arms, shivering slightly when her hands brushed his. She blamed it on his chilly demeanor, of course, there was surely no other explanation.

"Thank you for the prompt return," he said gruffly before turning away, moving to shoulder the door closed behind him.[[MORE]]

Caroline looked after him in shock for a moment before she threw her hand out to stop the door from closing in her face. "Wait!" she exclaimed, as surprised at her own outburst as she was at his quick dismissal of her.

When he turned around to look at her once again, raising an eyebrow in question, she felt herself blushing. What was she doing? Why did she feel the need to draw out their encounter longer than strictly necessary? And more importantly, why did she feel so hurt that he didn't wish to see her?

"Was there something else I could help you with?" he asked, the lack of a term of endearment glaringly obvious to Caroline.

"Um," she stuttered, not sure how to explain herself to him, or to herself for that matter. "I just, I thought…" she sighed, feeling ridiculously awkward for no reason she could understand. _What am I even doing right now? _she asked herself. "I thought you would like to talk, you know, ask me how prom was. How I liked the amazing dress you found for me," she tried, smiling up at him in an effort to win him over, though she had no idea why she was even trying to. "Like friends do," she added, hoping that would do it.

He looked at her for a long moment before he sighed, moving out of the doorway to let her pass, silently inviting her inside. Caroline ducked her head to hide the smile that she couldn't keep off her lips at his change of heart. She mumbled a small 'thanks' as she moved inside the house, waiting as he shut the door behind her and moved off towards the same room she had found him in the other night when she had asked for his help in procuring a prom dress, without a single word or look in her direction.

She rolled her eyes at his clear pouting, about what she wasn't sure, and followed him further into the house.

Caroline was unsurprised when he deposited the dress on a chair, carefully she might add, and headed straight to the bar in the corner of the room, pouring himself a glass of some dark liquor.

"Scotch?" he asked her after a few moments of silence, holding his glass out to her.

She opened her mouth to politely refuse, but then changed her mind. She had a feeling she would need it. "Why not?" she shrugged, noting the surprise that crossed his features for a moment before he handed her the glass and turned back to pour himself one.

She was surprised when he remained silent as he finished making his drink and headed to take a seat on the couch; she had thought he would have taken the opportunity to make some sort of quip about 'their thing.' But he continued to say nothing as he sipped his drink, looking anywhere but at her.

Caroline frowned, wary about his mood. The last time he had been this indifferent towards her had not gone very well for her. Still, she found herself walking towards the couch, taking a seat on the opposite end, waiting for the hybrid to say something, anything.

After a few minutes of silence in which Caroline finished her scotch rather quickly in an effort to quiet her nerves, she finally spoke, unable to stand the awkward silence anymore. "Sooo," she began, glad that he at least turned his head to look at her. At least he had stopped ignoring her. "I don't think I actually thanked you properly for the dress," she said, giving him a smile. "I really appreciate it, it's the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen, let alone worn. Besides the one I wore to your family's ball, of course," she added, trying to gain a smile with her flattery, or anything besides the distant look he had on his face.

But she had no such luck, his features remaining the same, as if set in stone, though she could swear she saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes for a second.

"You're quite welcome," he said stiffly, swirling his drink idly before drinking the last of it in one go, refusing to meet her eyes. "Now if that is all, I have things to do," he said, effectively dismissing her as he made to rise from the couch.

"Wait!" she cried out, reaching out to stop him before she could really comprehend what she was doing. Her hand was on his arm for a split second before she realized what a bad idea that was and pulled away as if she had been burned.

She was afraid to look at him, squeezing her eyes shut as she sat there, waiting for him to lash out for having dared to touch him. After what felt like hours of silence, and no repercussions, Caroline slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at the hybrid. Klaus was just sitting there, staring at her as if she was a puzzle he couldn't solve, which she supposed was probably a fairly accurate metaphor.

"Sorry," she whispered, surprised to see his features soften at her apology.

"I would never hurt you, Caroline," he said suddenly, his eyes pleading for her to believe him. "Not again. I apologize if I gave you that impression."

She looked at him for a moment before she realized she believed him. She didn't think he would ever hurt her again, not after everything they'd been through recently. Their relationship had certainly changed from the 'kill or be killed' one they had initially had. "I know," she admitted, her heart speeding up at his look of genuine happiness. "Force of habit, I guess."

Klaus nodded somberly, understanding her reaction.

She gave him a small smile before she sighed deeply, remembering why she had grabbed at him in the first place. "Klaus, what's wrong?" she asked, frowning when the distant look overtook his features once more. "Please tell me."

"Caroline, why are you here?" he asked abruptly. The blonde gave him a quizzical look before she opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off. "Besides returning the dress." Her mouth snapped shut as he said what she had been about to. "That's already finished. Why are you still here?"

She narrowed her eyes at the hybrid before responding. "If you don't want me here just say so, Klaus," she spat out, becoming annoyed at his constantly changing attitude towards her. He was as bad as, well, her.

He sighed heavily before he answered her. "You are infuriating, you realize that, don't you?"

Caroline scoffed at him. "Seriously? You're the one being all moody and _I'm_ the infuriating one?" she asked incredulously, glaring at him when he chuckled at her.

"Forgive me, sweetheart," he said, her heart skipping at the endearment. "I just do not understand why you wish to be here with me."

She looked at him for a moment before answering, thinking through what she wanted to say. "Well, that's what friends do," she answered, as if it was obvious. "Hang out and talk about important life events. You're the one who wanted to be friends," she added.

"That's not what I was referring to," he said, his voice once again taking on a harder edge. "I meant to say, why are you here with me and not your mutt boyfriend?"

Caroline was taken aback by his words, unable to answer for a moment. "What?" she squeaked out, panic starting to rise again. He couldn't possibly know… But then again, this was Klaus she was talking about, she shouldn't be surprised.

"I happened to meet our dear friend Tyler outside his home, well, former home I should say, the night of your prom," he informed her, her face dropping as he spoke. "Which I thought to be quite odd as I didn't recall allowing him to return," she rolled her eyes at that. "I did ask him if it was worth it, to make your night perfect. He predictably had no answer before he ran off with his tail between his legs."

Caroline huffed at him. So this was him being jealous, was it? "I'm sure you thoroughly enjoyed asserting your dominance over him," she mocked, glad when he glared at her. "Wait," she said suspiciously, suddenly realizing what he had told her. "Why were you outside the Lockwood mansion after prom?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes when he looked away. "Klaus." she said firmly, demanding an answer.

The hybrid sighed and turned back to her. "If you must know, I was there to see how you were enjoying the dress and how your night was going," he said slowly, trying to gauge her reaction. "And to offer you a dance," he added quickly, hoping she would ignore that admission.

Caroline sat blinking at him for a few moments, unsure of how to react. She should probably be annoyed, but she was actually flattered. He knew she was going stag, well, she was supposed to be at least, Tyler showing up had been a complete surprise. It was actually kind of sweet of Klaus to check in on her, not that she would ever admit that to him or anyone else. And she shouldn't be surprised really, he seemed to have a habit of stealing dances with her.

"I- thank you," she finally said, grinning at the look of shock on his face. "What? I was actually kind of surprised you didn't show up at prom in a tux and sweep me onto the dance floor. That is your M.O. after all," she smirked, his face mirroring her own.

"Yes, well, I will forever regret not getting a chance to dance with you while you were wearing the 'Princess Grace of Monaco hot' dress," he chuckled, remembering her description of the perfect prom dress. He thought perhaps he would regret not seeing her in the dress even more than not getting to dance with her.

Caroline gave him a strange look for a moment before she pursed her lips and jumped up from the couch. Klaus watched curiously as she swiftly walked over to the dress draped across the chair and scooped it up into her arms.

"I'll be right back," she declared, fleeing the room before he could even open his mouth.

Klaus was pacing the room when he heard her finally return. It had been fifteen minutes and he had no idea what she was doing. If it had been anyone else he never would have let them rush off unaccompanied into his home. But for Caroline he found himself making many concessions he never would have previously imagined.

The sight that greeted his eyes when he turned to face her caused his mouth to drop open. Caroline stood in the doorway wearing the dress, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, a shy smile on her face.

"I hope you don't mind me putting it on again," she said softly, looking up at him nervously. "I can have it dry cleaned for you again, if you want."

It took him a moment to regain the ability to form words again. "That's not necessary, love," he assured, walking towards her, stopping only a few feet away as his gaze swept over her. "Tell me, Caroline, why did you put the dress on?" he asked, genuinely curious. "Not that I'm complaining, of course," he added, smirking at the blonde.

Caroline blushed, much to his surprise. "Um, well, I thought since you were nice enough to lend it to me, it was only fair for you to get to see me in it," she smiled shyly. "My hair was a bit different, of course," she added, reaching up to pat the bun. "I didn't have the time or the tools to recreate that. But the effect is the same," she rambled.

"Well, you look ravishing, sweetheart," he said, smiling softly at her as he reached up to brush a wayward strand of hair out of her face, watching her blush increase.

"Um, thank you," she mumbled, feeling absurdly shy for some reason. "Maybe I should go change now, before I manage to mess it up," she said anxiously, making a move to go change.

"Wait. Please," Klaus said, reaching out to grab her arm. She looked up to meet his eyes, feeling warmth spread out from where he gently grasped her arm. This time she didn't jerk away from his touch. She felt herself flush again, mentally kicking herself for her lack of control.

When he was sure she wasn't going to leave, he let go, turning to walk across the room where she noticed an old record player. She watched as he sifted through a few albums before finally finding the one he was looking for. She smiled softly as the classical music began playing and Klaus turned back to her with a grin, walking over to her and holding out his hand, bowing slightly.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at the gesture, giving the hybrid a smirk.

"Caroline, would you allow me the pleasure of a dance?" he asked smoothly in that damn accent of his. She would never admit to the thrill that always went through her at the way he said her name.

She pursed her lips in mock thought. "Mmm, I suppose," she said, grinning when he rolled his eyes, placing her hand in his and letting him pull her close.

She told herself that this was just like dancing with Stefan, with any of her friends. But deep down she knew it wasn't. The way he looked at her, like there was nothing else that mattered at that moment than dancing with her, it made her head spin. When he spun her around and pulled her back, holding her almost flush against him, she felt like she was on fire everywhere they touched. Caroline was sure her face must have a perpetual blush by now.

She wasn't sure how long they danced, but the music eventually stopped, the record coming to an end. Caroline found herself disappointed, which should have shocked her more than it did. She looked up into his blue eyes feeling the familiar draw she felt whenever she was close to him. She held her breath as she waited for his next move, unsure of what she wanted that to be.

Eventually he dropped his arm from her waist. Caroline pushed down the feeling of regret at the loss of his touch. The hybrid brought the hand he still held in his to his lips, giving the back of her hand a kiss, causing her to blush once more (she really had to stop doing that). "Thank you for the dance, love," he said softly, finally dropping her hand regretfully and stepping back.

With the added space between them Caroline felt like she could finally breathe again. She smiled up at Klaus before she turned to go change. "You're welcome," she said as she left, a small smile on her face that she knew was mirrored on his own.


	4. Sharing a Brain

**Klaroweek Day 4: Season 5 and The Originals**

**This is a birthday gift for rippahgonewolf that just so happened to fit perfectly with today's theme. She asked for Caroline to be the one that Katherine body jumped into and for them to end up in New Orleans, giving their men a run for their money. **

**This ended up getting long, big shock there, so I'm going to turn this into a two parter. The second part will come out soon hopefully.**

**(I tweaked the passenger mythology a bit to make this work, although I suppose it could actually work this way in canon too. Everything else should fit the shows, well, TVD at least, you know I'm gonna have to fix the mess that is TO when I get to NOLA.)**

**In which Caroline has an unexpected visitor.**

* * *

Katherine stared in the mirror, admiring her new blonde hair. "She should really go back to curling it more," she said idly, twirling a lock with her finger. "Or I guess _I_ should, to be more accurate," she smirked at her new reflection.

It would take some getting used to, having a new face and body, but Caroline Forbes was an infinitely better candidate than her pathetic doppelganger. Now when she felt the need to snark at Damon no one would look at her strangely. Bonus.

Katherine continued to play with her new hair, running her fingers through it until she came across a leaf. "What were you up to today, Caroline?" she wondered aloud, twirling the leaf in her fingers.

After she undressed, wondering why she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath her jacket, she made herself comfortable in Caroline's, _her_ bed, falling asleep more pleased than she had in a long time.

When Katherine opened her eyes again she was surrounded in darkness. She could barely make out her hands in front of her face as she looked around, wondering what was going on.

She was also no longer in her bed, she noticed that pretty quickly.

"Hello?"

Silence answered her, leaving her irritated.

"Look, whoever you are, you're messing with the wrong girl," she called, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring into the darkness around her.

"I could say the same to you, _Katherine_."

Katherine whipped her head around at the voice, looking everywhere but still seeing nothing but darkness.

"It appears you have me at a disadvantage, knowing who I am while I don't even know your name," she tried, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"Oh, you know me quite well," the voice continued, sounding annoyed. "Better than I would prefer, now."

Wait, that voice…

"Caroline?" Katherine gaped, mouth hanging open in shock as the blonde suddenly appeared before her. She still couldn't see anything besides the angry girl in front of her. "This isn't supposed to be possible."

"Well, sorry to disappoint," Caroline said, clearly not sorry at all. "I guess you expected me to just disappear and leave you with control of my body, hmm? Well tough luck, I'm stronger than that."

"Clearly," Katherine muttered, glaring at the blonde. "So is this supposed to be your mind? Little emptier than I would have thought, to be honest."

"How could you do this?" Caroline demanded, ignoring her as she gestured wildly. "I was _nice_ to you! I_helped_ you! I should have listened to the others about what a conniving bitch you really are. Hell, I should have listened to my own previous experiences with you!" she yelled, giving the brunette a menacing look. "Why _me_, Katherine?" she demanded.

"I figured you of all people would understand; the desire to survive, to keep going. You understand that don't you?" When she received no answer Katherine continued. "And if your friends ever found out, you would be the candidate they would be least likely to try and get back full force."

Caroline remained silent, knowing it was true.

"No offense, of course," Katherine added, feeling bad for some reason. "They're all idiots, clearly. Fawning all over Elena, willing to sacrifice the world at her feet and ignoring you. You're clearly the better choice."

"Thanks, I guess," Caroline said, narrowing her eyes as she tried to determine if that was supposed to actually be a compliment.

"So, we appear to be at an impasse," Katherine stated, eyeing the blonde carefully. "You're stuck sharing your body with me and I'm apparently stuck with you still here."

Caroline snorted. "Yeah, I feel real bad for you, ruining your plans to hijack my body and all!"

"Don't be like that, sweetie. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," Katherine cajoled, smiling at the blonde.

"Why on Earth would I agree to anything? It's _my_ body!"

"That I currently have control over," Katherine reminded her. "Look, Caroline, I don't have anything against you. You're definitely the most tolerable person in Mystic Falls," she began, walking closer to the other girl.

"Gee, thanks," Caroline murmured.

"So I have a proposition for you," Katherine continued, ignoring Caroline's comment. "We take turns being in control. I'm assuming since you're talking to me in here that you're going to be able to assert yourself and take back control at some point. So why don't we make the most of it and share?"

"My body is not a time share, Katherine," Caroline huffed, rolling her eyes.

"For all intents and purposes, it is now," Katherine quipped as she smirked. "Look, if you go to your friends, tell them about me, they're gonna try and find a way to get rid of me. Permanently," she said seriously, all joking gone. "I don't think you want that on your conscience, hmm?"

Caroline sighed. She in no way wanted to share her body with Katherine of all people, but she also didn't want to be responsible for her death.

"Not to mention that Damon might just kill you to get rid of me. He's not really your biggest fan," Katherine added.

"The feeling is mutual," Caroline snorted, glaring off to the side, knowing she was right.

"So, what do you say, Blondie? Be my body buddy?" Katherine grinned, looking coyly at Caroline from underneath her lashes.

"There has to be some other way," Caroline complained. "Are you sure you can't just go back to your old body?"

It was Katherine's turn to snort. "My body is rotting in some crypt right about now. And even if it wasn't, I would be dead the second I went back. I was dying, remember?"

Caroline sighed. "There has to be some way to fix this. Magic maybe?"

"I did use magic to fix it, or have your forgotten our current arrangement?" Katherine quipped, ignoring the eye roll from the other girl. "Look, I appreciate your concern, I do. I'm certainly not used to it. But this was the best the Travelers could offer. And since your Bennett witch is no longer a witch…" she trailed off, shrugging.

"But there are other witches, can't any of them help you? Help us?" Caroline cried exasperatedly. "We can't just give up!"

"Oh, it's 'we' now, is it?" Katherine smirked.

"Seriously? This is why you have no friends, Katherine," Caroline spat, getting annoyed. "You constantly push everyone away, even when they try and help you!"

Katherine sighed, her shoulders dropping. "Fine, I'm sorry, alright? It's just- I'm not used to anyone caring. At least not enough to stick around," she finished under her breath, looking down at the ground.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "And just who are you referring to?"

Katherine looked up sharply, unaware Caroline had heard her. "No one that's around anymore, it doesn't matter," she said evasively, willing the blonde to drop it.

"Oh, no," Caroline said quickly, knowing an attempt at hiding something when she saw it. "If I'm gonna be sharing a brain with you, I think I have the right to know."

"It doesn't concern you," Katherine said, continuing to brush her off.

Caroline made an exasperated sound. "If you don't come out with it I'll just have to put all my energy towards keeping you as repressed as possible," she threatened the scowling brunette.

"Ugh, fine! It was Elijah, okay?" Katherine admitted, throwing her hands into the air.

Caroline gaped at her. "Elijah _Mikaelson_? I mean, I heard about you two way back when you were human, but you mean recently, don't you?"

Katherine regarded her carefully. "I would have thought your friends would have told you," she drawled, smirking at the confused look on Caroline's face. "When the Original Bitch and my emotionless worst-example-of-a-vampire-ever doppelganger found me in their search for the cure, they found out Elijah was with me. I'd say I'm surprised Elena didn't tell you, but I'm not, really."

Caroline didn't know what to say. She knew she was kept out of the loop sometimes, but this seemed like something Elena would have shared. For gossiping purposes if nothing else. Her friends were so frustrating sometimes.

"But that's all over now," Katherine said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "He left me to go run after your boyfriend in New Orleans."

"My boy- Tyler isn't in New Orleans, Katherine," Caroline clarified, confused.

"That's not who I meant and you know it," Katherine winked at her.

Caroline blushed bright red. "Klaus is _not_ my boyfriend!"

The brunette chuckled. "That's not what I hear. Dancing, champagne, romantic drawings. Those are not things shared between 'just friends.'

"How do you even know about any of that?" Caroline gaped.

"Oh, I have my ways," Katherine said slyly, smirking at the blonde.

"Well, you're wrong, Klaus and I are just… friends," Caroline declared raising her chin defiantly.

"Mmm, friends with benefits maybe," Katherine mused, pausing when she noticed the blush once again covering Caroline's face. "Wait, did you and Klaus…?"

Caroline stood staring at her quietly, eyes wide.

"Oh. My. God." Katherine gasped, shock coloring her face. "You _did,_ didn't you! When was this? Was it recently?"

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment. "I can't believe this is happening right now!" she groaned.

Katherine laughed at the look on Caroline's face. "Don't pout, sweetie, I know all too well the allure of the Mikaelson men."

"Ugh!" Caroline groaned. "Will you please just drop it?"

"Sorry, hun, but I think I have the right to know, we will be sharing a brain after all," Katherine smirked, throwing Caroline's words back at her.

Caroline glared at the brunette. "It only happened once, okay?" she paused, hoping Katherine would let it go after her admission. But the other girl just continued to stand there smirking at her. "Fine! It was the day you died. Or I guess the day you took over my body," she huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"So that's why you weren't wearing a shirt! It all makes sense now!" Katherine exclaimed, happy to put the puzzle together. "Let me guess, in the woods, right? Explains the leaves."

Caroline wished she could just fall into a hole. This was so embarrassing.

"So," Katherine drawled, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "How was it?"

"Oh my god Katherine! I am not answering that!" Caroline cried, thoroughly scandalized.

"Mmm, that good, eh?" Katherine chuckled. "Or maybe bad?" she considered, tapping a finger against her lips.

"If it was bad I would've probably been back and body snatched by you earlier," Caroline ranted, slapping her hand over her mouth once she realized what she had said.

Katherine nearly doubled over in laughter, clearly amused by the blonde's discomfort. "Oh, relax, Caroline," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I won't tell anyone your dirrrrty little secret. It's technically my secret too now."

"Thanks," Caroline said sarcastically. "Wait, what day is it actually?" she wondered.

Katherine considered the question. "Hmm, well the last thing I remember was going to bed, your mattress is crap, by the way, so it's probably some point during the night that I 'died,'" she decided.

"Well, at least I haven't lost much time."

"Ever the optimist," Katherine noted, ignoring the blonde's frown. "Well, this really has been fun, but I should be getting back to my new body now."

"Wait! What about me?" Caroline cried, looking around uncertainly.

Katherine sighed. "Look, I promise I will do my best to look into a way to either get me a new body or to fix my old one; I am quite partial to it," she assured the other girl. "And I won't do anything to keep you suppressed, not that I understand why you aren't in the first place," she added when Caroline opened her mouth to protest.

Caroline sighed. "I guess that's the best I'm going to get."

"Yep," Katherine said, popping the 'p.' "'Til next time, Caroline."

Katherine felt herself getting lighter as she concentrated on waking up, the blackness enveloping the worried looking blonde before there was nothing there again. Then it became bright, white light blinding her until she opened her eyes to find herself in bed.

"Well, that was something," she mused, sitting up. Something to her right caught her eye, and she turned to look down at the nightstand next to her. The drawer was half open and she could make out a rolled up piece of paper. Katherine opened it, unrolling the paper to find the aforementioned drawing from Klaus. She whistled softly, "Hybrid's got it _bad_."

Katherine rolled the paper up again carefully, looking thoughtfully at it before an idea came to mind.

"Hmm, well, what better place to look for witches than New Orleans?" she asked aloud, smirking in a very un-Caroline-like way. "I think this calls for a road trip!"


	5. The Letter

******Klaroweek Day 5: The Ideal Future**

**Prompt from ssklaroline on tumblr: Klaus buys Caroline a gift for her birthday and sends it along with a letter, since he agreed not to return. It's a sign that while he's not there, he's still thinking of her. **

**In which Caroline receives an unexpected gift.**

* * *

"Caroline! There's a package for you!"

"Coming!" the blonde shouted from her room before making her way to the kitchen where her mother was going through the mail.

Liz looked up at her daughter briefly before nodding to the small parcel in the middle of the table. "Were you expecting something?" she asked, turning back to the pile of bills in front of her.

"No, but it was my birthday last weekend, maybe someone sent me a gift," Caroline smiled, turning the package over in her hands, searching for the return address which seemed to be missing.

"Well, I hope it's something nice, honey," Liz said, already distracted with her own mail.

Caroline headed back to her room, not wanting to disturb her mother, she knew how she got when it was bill time. Flopping on her bed, she carefully untied the string and unwrapped the brown packaging paper, tossing it beside her.[[MORE]]

Under the paper she found a black velvet box that looked curiously familiar and a small white envelope. Her heart began beating faster as she opened the envelope, secretly hoping it was from who she thought.

Her breath caught as she began reading the short letter inside, the familiar script making her feel warm.

_Dear Caroline,_

_Happy Birthday, love. I hope this finds you well. It may be_

_ improper to regift __something, but this truly belongs to you _

___ and I __hope you will keep it this time. __Only your beauty can _

_ do it justice.__ I remember my promise to you, not to return, but_

_ I never __made you promise __to never come find me, and I still hope_

_ that one day you__ will show up at my __door, ready to let me __show you _

_ what the world has to offer. __I also meant my __previous promise __to you, _

_ Caroline: I do__ still intend to be your __last love, however __long __it takes._

_ Always, Klaus_

The fact that he had remembered her birthday and sent her a gift, which she thought she knew the contents of, made her feel happy, and for the first time she didn't try and squash the feeling. She basked in it, smiling broadly.

The only sound she could hear as she slowly opened the box was the beating of her own heart. It was almost deafening. As she slowly lifted the lid, she took in a sharp breath.

The bracelet.

The beautiful, priceless, previously-worn-by-a-princess (not half as pretty as her), diamond bracelet was there, staring up at her.

Caroline's head spun, thoughts running wildly through her mind. The young vampire took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly before she shut the box and stood, her decision made.

* * *

Klaus stood in front of his easel, putting the finishing touches on a landscape painting. Or at least he had planned for them to be finishing, but the painting seemed to be lacking something. A vision of a blonde girl dancing in the meadow he had painted flashed through his mind. He frowned slightly, wondering if it would not be best to ignore such thoughts, as indulging in them never seemed to bring him any happiness. Nevertheless, the hybrid found himself searching for some yellow paint before he was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

He wiped the paint off his hands before making his way through the house, the only sound he heard was the rain falling gently outside.

When he pulled open the door, his mouth fell open in shock, his eyes wide.

"Caroline," he breathed, transfixed by the slightly damp blonde standing before him.

She smiled brightly up at him, a look that he had only been privy to a few times, and it made his heart race. "Hi."

Klaus cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. "What are you doing here, love?" he questioned, refusing to let himself hope what her answer would be.

Her smile turned shy and she licked her lips nervously before she answered. "Well, I got your gift, thank you by the way," she said, and Klaus finally noticed the shine coming from her wrist.

She kept it.

She _wore_ it.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," he managed to say, his heart picking up speed.

Caroline smiled. "And about your letter…" she trailed off, looking down for a moment before meeting his eyes again.

Suddenly his heart stopped, anxious for her answer.

"I mean, I'm finished with school, for now at least. I have forever, right? Maybe I'll go back, try a new major sometime," she rambled, gesturing with her hands. "But not for a while, though. I've had enough of that life for now. Too many tests, you know?"

Klaus raised a curious eyebrow, unsure where she was going with this. "Caroline, what are you trying to say?"

"Sorry," she blushed. Klaus would think she looked adorable if he used such words. "I'm ready," she blurted out, catching him off guard. "To see the world, I mean. With you," she clarified, looking nervously at him.

The hybrid stood there stunned for a moment, taking in the scene before him. She had finally come to him; was he dreaming? He glanced down and noticed a few suitcases by her feet, indicating she planned to stay, at least for a little while. When he looked back up at her she was shifting anxiously, nervous that he hadn't said anything yet.

So Klaus did the only thing he could think of at that moment to reassure her, as words escaped him.

He kissed her.

Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, pulling him close as he held her around her waist, enjoying the feeling of having her finally close again.

When they finally broke apart, her cheeks flushed, she smiled up at him. "So, I guess that means you're happy to see me?" she asked coyly, tilting her head.

Klaus laughed for the first time in a long time. "Always, sweetheart," he said, matching her grin before he scooped her up, ignoring her cry of surprise as he carried her into the house, disregarding her baggage for the moment in favor of having her in his arms once more.

And this time he was never letting go.


	6. Beast in the Forest

**Klaroweek Day 6- Smut, all the smut**

**The day I'm sure most of you have been waiting for ;)**

**Well, you're in luck since I wrote three different drabbles for this day, stay tuned for the other two!**

**********Prompt from arrowthroughmyolicityheart on tumblr: - A historical fic where Caroline is of course chosen to be the sacrifice to the beast in the forest. **  


**********In which she learns a beast is not always a monster.**

* * *

Caroline's mind raced as she tried to come up with a solution to her current predicament. Her pleas had gone unheeded and she was now alone in the middle of the forest, chained to a tree, waiting to meet her fate.

She offhandedly wondered if the stories were actually true. Was there really a beast in the forest that the villagers had to sacrifice a maiden to every 10 years? Maybe the girls had just managed to escape their bindings and had left and gone on to live long, happy lives in some other village? That was possible, right?

But as she tried to slide her hands from the manacles around her wrists she very much began to doubt she would be able to free herself. The cold metal dug into her skin every time she moved, making her wince in pain. _How am I going to get myself out of this mess?_

Suddenly, she heard a sound off to her right, branches breaking and leaves rustling. _It's probably just a deer or something_, she thought, trying to reassure herself to no avail. Caroline stared anxiously in the direction of the sound, hoping fate was on her side tonight.

Her heart dropped when she made out a tall figure coming ever closer through the dim light of the torches that had been left behind. Was that the beast, come for her?

She swallowed thickly as she prepared to meet her death, refusing to close her eyes and cower. She wouldn't go down without a fight.[[MORE]]

Caroline's mouth dropped open in shock when the figure stepped into the small clearing, illuminated by the fire. It was just a man, not a beast. And a rather handsome man at that.

"Help me, please!" she cried out, straining against the chains once more. "Please hurry!"

The man stopped a few feet away, looking at her thoughtfully, almost predatorily. Caroline felt uneasy under his stare.

"Um, are you just gonna stand there all night staring at me, or are you going to help me?" she asked assertively, holding her head high.

The man chuckled at her, clearly amused by her words for some reason. "You're certainly a feisty one, aren't you?" he said, his voice low and smooth, a strange accent coloring his words.

Caroline huffed, annoyed. "Well, I'd be happy to show you exactly how feisty I am if you got me out of these chains!" she said threateningly, glaring at the stranger.

He laughed outright at this, grinning wickedly at her. "Promise?"

She flushed as she realized the double meaning behind her words. "I-I didn't mean," she stuttered, embarrassed that she had once again let her mouth run off on its own. She really needed to work on that habit.

"No, I'm sure you didn't," he smirked, tilting his head to get a better look at her. "Tell me, sweetheart, what's your name?"

"I'm not your sweetheart," Caroline scoffed, glaring at the man who would apparently not be helping her. "And my name is Caroline."

"Mmm, Caroline," he said, rolling her name around on his tongue, the sound causing her to shiver. "What a lovely name for such a lovely girl."

"Um, thanks, I guess," she mumbled, unsure what to make of this man. "Look, are you going to help me or not?"

He chuckled again, regarding her with an odd look. "I suppose the chains must come off eventually anyway," he drawled, moving closer. "I admire your tenacity, Caroline, so different from all the others."

Caroline felt her heart stop, fear rushing through her. _The others?_

Her dread was confirmed when he simply reached up and snapped the metal around her wrists with inhuman strength, catching her surprisingly gently when she fell forward from the sudden lack of support.

Her blood ran cold as she forced herself to look up at him, gasping when she saw his eyes turn a golden color. She would find the shade actually quite beautiful, had he not been looking at her as if he wanted to eat her.

Running on pure adrenaline, Caroline thrust up her leg, kneeing him in the stomach, causing him to drop his arms from around her. She turned to run into the trees, but only made it a few steps when the man suddenly appeared in front of her.

He was looking at her strangely, as if he couldn't decide if he was annoyed or impressed with her. "I wouldn't advise that, love. These woods are dangerous," he said, a glint in his eyes.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" Caroline cried out, slowly backing away from him, the man matching every backwards step she took with one towards her.

"I'm the beast your parents tell stories about. The one who roams these woods, _my_ woods. The beast who your lovely villagers have sacrificed _you_ to."

Caroline gasped as her back hit a tree, unable to move away from him any further. The torch light flickered ominously across his face as he walked up to her, placing a hand on either side of her shoulders, caging her in.

His eyes were still a golden color and as she stared wide eyed at them, she couldn't stop herself from raising her hand to his face. She softly traced the curve of his cheekbone underneath his eyes, looking on in wonder as the gold faded and was replaced by a mesmerizing shade of blue.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his voice strained with confusion.

Caroline dropped her hand, snapping back to reality. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she said softly, searching his eyes for any sign of anger, but only finding confused wonder.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked slowly.

She looked at him for a long moment, thinking hard about her answer. "No," she admitted, surprising him as well as herself. "I mean, I'm afraid of what will happen to me, like what happened to those other girls. But your eyes don't scare me," she added, fighting the urge to touch his face again. "I think they're beautiful," she smiled.

The man looked at her in shock, as if he couldn't understand what she was saying, as if no one had ever said those words to him before. Perhaps no one had.

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly, her confidence returning.

He raised an amused eyebrow at her. "Klaus," he told her, the name causing a shiver to run down her spine. "No one has ever asked me before," he said, voice tinged with awe.

"Well, I'm not like most girls," Caroline said boldly, drawing a laugh from the stranger.

"No, I don't suppose you are," he chuckled.

She swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous again. "Klaus? What happened to all the other girls?" she forced herself to ask, afraid to hear his answer.

Klaus regarded her seriously for a moment before he answered. "I let them go. Eventually."

"Eventually?"

"Well, I spend nearly a decade at a time roaming these woods alone. You can hardly fault me for desiring some companionship," he said, watching her closely for her reaction.

"'Companionship?'" she gulped, thoughts running wildly through her mind, making her blush.

Klaus chuckled. "Only if that is what they wish," he clarified, amused by her reaction. "I speak to them of what is going on in the world, enjoy a few well-cooked meals, some usually pleasant company, and sometimes invite them to my bed," he told her, enjoying her shiver at his last words. "Then when I tire of them I make them forget and send them on their way."

"'Forget?'" she asked curiously, trying to ignore the way her heart was beating faster after his admission about taking some of the girls to his bed.

"I have the power to control someone's mind, if I wish. I make them forget all about me and tell them never to return to their home, so no one will ever know the truth about me."

Caroline looked at him in shock. If he could do that, did he… "Do you control them the whole time?" she asked cautiously, searching his eyes for the truth.

"No, sweetheart, I only use it to calm them and make them not try to escape before I wish. I do not need to force anyone into my bed," he smirked, growing fond of the way her cheeks lit up pink in the soft light of the fires.

"Oh," she whispered, unsure why that made her happy. "So, are you going to make me stay with you? Control me so I won't run?" she asked nervously.

He regarded her for a moment, Caroline squirming under his heated gaze. "Do I need to?"

She looked at him in surprise, thinking for a moment before she answered. "No," she said with conviction, startled to find that was the truth. Where would she go, anyway? Certainly not back to the village that had condemned her to what they thought was death.

Klaus grinned at her before he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And what would you say if I invited you to my bed?"

Caroline felt an unfamiliar warmth pool deep within her belly. "I-I've never…" she stuttered, suddenly embarrassed by her lack of experience.

He chuckled at her response and she could feel it vibrate through her body, he was so close, yet he still wasn't touching her.

"Don't worry about that, love," he husked, drawing a hand up to push a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm a very good teacher."

Her knees suddenly felt weak and she grabbed onto his shoulders, the low growl he gave at the contact causing her to shiver.

"What do you say, Caroline?" he whispered sultrily into her ear, his tongue flicking the lobe he was so close.

"Yes," she moaned, throwing caution to the wind, too caught up in the sensations rushing through her body to care about anything else but feeling _more_.

Klaus gave a hum of pleasure before he pulled back to look into her eyes, making sure she was being truthful. He must have found what he was looking for because he bent forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, using him to keep herself upright. She had only been kissed once before, and that boy had clearly not known what he was doing, unlike Klaus. She felt like she was on fire as his tongue slipped into her mouth, sliding along her own. She moaned into his mouth, the sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she wanted more.

Klaus' hands moved to grip her waist, pulling himself closer, pining her to the tree behind her. Caroline instinctively pulled up her legs, wrapping them around his waist, causing him to groan in appreciation. She could feel a hardness between her legs where her body met his and it caused another flash of heat to envelope her.

He moved his mouth along her jawline, kissing a heated path up to her ear and back down to her neck. Caroline gasped when he found a particularly sensitive spot above her collarbone, unconsciously rolling her hips into his, drawing a moan from the beast.

She suddenly found herself flat on the ground, Klaus hovering over her, looking down at her with his golden eyes. She shivered, but it was in excitement, not in fear. She gasped in surprise when he tore her dress open, flushing as he peeled the now scraps of fabric from her body. He removed every article of her clothing until she was bare before him, anxiously looking up at him.

"Exquisite," he breathed and Caroline smiled shyly, glad that he was pleased by what he saw.

Klaus pulled off his own shirt before he bent down over her body again, resuming his downward path of kisses. When he reached her breasts she cried out and she could feel his grin against her skin. No one had ever touched her like this before and she found she was eager for more.

Her fingers threaded through his hair as he sucked a taut nipple into his mouth, moaning loudly at the sensation. Klaus forged a wet path across to the other bud, lathing that one with his tongue as well.

When he had given sufficient attention to her breasts, causing Caroline to writhe beneath him, he moved lower down her body. She tilted her head up to look at him, shocked when he didn't stop at her stomach. Klaus gave her a wide grin before he continued moving down.

"What are you-" she started to ask curiously before she suddenly gasped when his mouth descended between her legs.

Caroline threw back her head in pleasure, moaning loudly as his tongue dipped between her folds, tasting her. The pleasurable sound he made caused her whole body to flush, but she was too far gone to feel very embarrassed.

Klaus' mouth skillfully worked against her, nipping gently at her folds before lathing his tongue soothingly over the spot. When his tongue found her clit Caroline cried out, her hips lifting off the ground. He threw one arm over her hips, keeping her from bucking too much against him as he brought her to pleasurable heights she never thought possible.

She felt his finger gently pushing against her entrance and stiffened, suddenly afraid. She had heard the stories from the older women of the village. Sex was painful for women, especially the first time. She was afraid, even though Klaus had been proving that sex could be enjoyable, at least so far.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll enjoy it, I promise," he purred against her thigh, dropping a kiss with each word.

"I'm afraid it will hurt," she admitted, biting her lip anxiously. "I was always told this would be painful."

Klaus shook his head, sighing. "It should never hurt," he promised, meeting her eyes. "If it does, your partner is doing something wrong."

Caroline could tell he was being sincere, so she gave him a small smile and rested her head back down on the forest floor. She tensed up again when she felt his finger, but he didn't make a move until she forced her body to relax.

"That's it, love," he encouraged, moving his mouth back over her nub, drawing a moan from her.

His tongue continued to tease her as his finger slowly pressed inside her. She could feel a stretching sensation and a bit of soreness but no pain. He began a gentle pumping motion with his finger, moving in and out of her slowly, allowing her to adjust to him. When he felt her hips moving again in response, her moans echoing around the clearing, he gently added another finger.

Caroline took in a sharp breath at the added intrusion, but the discomfort soon faded, leaving only pleasure in its wake. Two fingers pumping in and out of her felt amazing, especially with the added sensation of his tongue on her clit, occasionally dipping back into her folds.

Klaus continued to work her body, eventually adding a third and fourth finger. Caroline's breathing increased, her hips beginning to buck up uncontrollably, and he knew she was close.

"That's it, love. Just let go," he encouraged, pulling her clit into his mouth and sucking hard.

Caroline cried out as her orgasm crashed over her, her body tensing and spasming wildly. He continued to work her, moving his fingers inside of her and licking her until she fell back onto the ground, boneless.

Klaus slowly slid up her body, looking at her with his predatory eyes as she laid languidly underneath him. He moved in for a heated kiss, Caroline moaning as she tasted herself on his tongue, heat sparking between her legs once more. She wrapped her arms around him as he continued to kiss her for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness.

When he pulled away he looked her intently in the eyes. "Do you wish to go on, Caroline? You don't have to," he assured her, cupping her cheek tenderly.

She only considered her answer for a moment. "Yes, please, I want you, Klaus," she said confidently, grinning at the growl he gave at her response.

He kissed her again, hard, before he pulled back, removing his clothing. Caroline couldn't help but stare as his hardened length was released from its confines. She had no point of reference, but it seemed large to her.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled, catching her staring.

Caroline blushed before she looked up into his eyes. "Yes," she breathed, enjoying the way his eyes lit up at her answer.

As he knelt down next to her, she couldn't help but reach out to touch it. His cock was hard, yet soft at the same time, and she enjoyed the way he growled when she squeezed him.

"There will be time for that later, love," he growled, removing her hand from him. Caroline shivered at the promise of future encounters with him.

He kissed her deeply as he moved over her again, settling himself between her legs, his cock nudging the entrance to her pussy. She moaned at the feeling, only groaning louder when he reached down to stroke her for a few minutes as he continued to kiss her, making sure she was ready for him.

When he was satisfied, he brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking them clean, smirking at her blush.

"Are you ready, Caroline?" he whispered as he positioned himself.

Caroline moaned in response, thrusting her hips up to meet him, forcing his head to slide inside her, drawing a groan from him. Klaus slowly pushed into her, stretching her as he went. He would stop incrementally, allowing her to adjust to his size; he was a bit bigger than four fingers, she decided. Caroline was able to ignore the slight soreness, focusing instead on the feeling of his fingers on her clit again.

They both moaned when he was fully sheathed inside of her, Caroline reaching up to pull him in for another kiss. He continued to move his tongue with hers as he began to pull out, only to move back in at an agonizingly slow pace. When he continued that for a few more strokes, Caroline bit his lip, moving her hips up to meet him faster, forcing him to increase his pace.

"Gods, Caroline," he groaned into her mouth, moving his free hand to squeeze her breast, flicking her nipple deliciously.

Her moans continued to raise in volume as he went, moving inside of her faster and faster until she was sure his speed was beyond most mortals. She felt that same tightening begin low in her belly, her walls beginning to flutter around his cock, drawing a growl from the beast, causing him to squeeze her clit between his fingers. Caroline cried out his name as she fell over the edge again, the sensation slightly different with him inside of her, clutching tightly at his back as she rode it out.

Klaus' peak soon followed, giving one last deep thrust into her, he spilled his seed deep inside as he growled out her name, much to her liking.

The two laid together panting for a few minutes, Klaus rolling off of the spent blonde and pulling her into his side, enjoying the way she curled into him.

"Definitely feisty," he murmured, causing her to swat at him as he grinned at her.

"What now?" Caroline eventually managed to sigh after a minute of silence, feeling quite exhausted. She tried to stifle a yawn as she looked up at him.

Klaus chuckled, looking at the only girl who had been unafraid of him. "Now I take you back to my home, where I will ravage you again in the morning."

She smiled up at him before a sad thought struck her. "And what about after that? How long until you make me forget and send me away?" she asked, unable to meet his eyes.

Klaus gently lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him. "Never. You're mine now, Caroline," he said resolutely, leaning down to capture her lips as she shivered in eager anticipation.


	7. The Wolf Inside

**Klaroweek Day 6: Smut, all the smut**

**Prompt from mikaelshake: Little Red Riding Hood w/smut**

**I've read a couple Red Riding Hood Klaroline drabbles in the past, so I tried to put a new spin on mine. I hope you enjoy :)**

**In which Little Red Riding Hood is already gladly in the wolf's clutches.**

* * *

"Klaus, please come over to the fire!" she called, frustration tinging her voice. "You're going to catch your death of cold."

The man in question stiffened from where he sat hunched against the opposite side of the cave. He narrowed his eyes at the annoyed blonde. "I told you before, Caroline, it's not safe to be around me anymore!" he growled at her.

"And _I_ told _you_ that I don't care!" she yelled back, hands on her hips in a no-nonsense stance Klaus was quite familiar with. Caroline stormed over to the pouting man, rolling her eyes when he flinched away from her. "Honestly, Klaus," she muttered, untying her red cloak and throwing it around his shoulders. "At least wear this to stay warm."

Klaus sighed, looking up at her. "Please, love, for your own sake, go home and leave me," he pleaded, taking her hand in his.

Her face softened, yet her resolve remained. "Klaus," she said gently as she kneeled next to him. "I love you, we're to be married. I'm not going to leave you just because you were bitten."

He looked at her in astonishment. How could she take this so lightly? "Caroline, every month I will turn into a monster! I can't put you through that. I could never live with myself if I hurt you."

"I trust you with my life, Klaus," she said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this; together."

Klaus looked into her sparkling blue eyes, knowing he would never be able to persuade her to leave. "Alright, sweetheart. Let's get you back to the fire before you get yourself sick," he sighed, rising and helping her stand.

They sat together by the fire, Klaus positioning her cloak around both their shoulders, wrapping an arm around her, smiling despite himself as she snuggled in close.

He thought back to the events that had led them here, hiding in a cave in the woods. It had been almost two weeks since the last full moon, two weeks since he had been attacked, been bitten. At first he thought it was just a regular wolf, but the bite mark had vanished the next day. Caroline had called it a miracle, but Klaus feared it was something more sinister.

They had all grown up with the stories of men who turned into wolves when the moon was full. But Klaus had always believed they were just that, stories. But when his eyes had flashed yellow during a heated argument with Caroline, he knew they were true.

They had tried to hide it, keep it a secret. Klaus had been scouting the woods for a suitable place to hole up during the next full moon. But sadly luck was not on their side.

Klaus' temper was short before, but after the bite it was even worse. He almost threw the local innkeeper through a wall one day, raising the suspicion of the town. His brother Elijah had warned him the villagers were planning to come for him one night, and he had fled the small town, the only home he had ever known, with Caroline following after, despite his best efforts.

That had been 3 days ago. They had spent the days trudging through the snow covered woods, hiding in caves during the night, sleeping close for warmth.

This was not the life he wanted for her, but she refused to leave him. As much as he hated himself for putting her through this, he was also grateful for her presence. She was the only thing keeping him sane.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning his head to face her, her soft hands framing his face.

He looked up into her smiling face, feeling the guilt wash over him. "You deserve better than this, Caroline. Better than me," he admitted, hating the frown that crossed her face.

"You need to get over this, Klaus," she said firmly, surprising him. "Quit sulking and deal with it."

He sat there gaping at her, too shocked to form a reply.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm not going anywhere," she said exasperatedly, shaking her head at him. "So you should just accept that I love you no matter what and move on already. We'll find a way," she assured him, her tone softening as she held his hand between her own.

He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that she would never leave him. It filled him with happiness as well as worry. "Alright, love. I'm sorry for trying to push you away."

"You better be," she giggled, playfully shoving his shoulder with hers. "Now, what can we do to cheer you up? Take you mind off everything," she asked innocently, though her smirk was anything but.

"Caroline," he said warningly, knowing what she was implying. They hadn't been together since he was bitten; he was too afraid of hurting her. But he should have known by then that Caroline always got what she wanted.

"What?" she asked, sticking her bottom lip out in that pout which always drove him wild.

She shrugged out from under the cloak, moving to sit in front of him. Klaus watched her anxiously, wondering what she would do, and if he had the resolve to stop it.

Caroline smirked up at him as she reached for the laces on his pants, coyly tugging them loose. He swallowed thickly as he watched her. He definitely had no resolve left.

She continued to hold his gaze as she reached into his pants, making a pleased sound when she found him already beginning to harden. "Someone's eager," she smirked, laughing at his frown.

His cock jumped in her hand, drawing her attention back. Caroline licked her lips as she moved her hand along his length, alternating hard and soft squeezes, drawing out a moan from Klaus. She enjoyed the feeling of power she held over him like this. It sent a thrill to her core.

As he grew and thickened in her hand, she looked back up at Klaus. Warmth began to spread out from between her legs at the look on his face. It only spurred her on.

She smirked at him before she bent her head down, giving his head a small lick. At his answering moan, she moved her hand so she could move her tongue along his shaft, enjoying the way his cock bobbed at her touch.

After she had thoroughly teased him with her tongue, she drew him into her mouth slowly, sucking on the head for a moment before moving lower. Klaus' moans were music to her ears as she took him into her mouth as far as she could, covering the remainder of his shaft with her hand, squeezing as she moved her head up and down.

Klaus' hands flew to her hair, tangling in the golden curls, but making sure not to pull or push her head. He groaned as the tight feeling increased, knowing he was getting close.

"Caroline, love," he rasped, his voice heavy with lust. "You need to stop."

She made a sound of disappointment, the vibrations running through his cock pleasantly. She swirled her tongue along the underside one last time before she let him slide from her mouth with a small 'pop.'

Her breath caught when she looked up at him, her smug smirk disappearing when she saw his yellow eyes looking back at her. He must have sensed the changed because he immediately looked away.

"Hey," she whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek, turning him back to face her. Caroline stood up on her knees and brought her lips to his, showing him she didn't care what color his eyes were. She still loved him, still wanted him.

When she pulled back his eyes were their usual deep shade of blue and he was looking at her like she was the only person in the world. Wordlessly, he pulled the red cloak from his shoulders, spreading it onto the ground next to the fire. He then laid her down on it, leaning down to capture her lips again.

Caroline moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his weight on top of her. All too soon he pulled away, drawing a mewl of displeasure from her. Her frown soon disappeared as she felt him move down her body, pulling her skirts up her hips, baring her to him.

He made a rumble of approval as he settled between her legs, enjoying the view.

"Klaus, I need you," she pleaded, reaching for his shoulders in an effort to make him crawl back up her body.

Klaus growled, the sound sending shivers right to her core. "Just a taste," he promised before he dipped his head down between her thighs.

She gasped at the sudden feeling of his tongue on her most sensitive place, having missed this very much. Klaus lapped at her, teasing her with slow, even strokes of his tongue before he tugged on her clit with his teeth ever so gently, causing her to moan loudly, hands fisting in his hair.

When his tongue entered her, her back arched, strangled cries of pleasure leaving her mouth. Klaus moaned at the taste of her, swirling his tongue inside, wanting more. After he was satisfied, he licked a path back up her pussy to her throbbing clit, giving it some much needed attention before he finished, licking his lips as he sat up, loosening his pants further.

Caroline watched with rapt attention as he moved up her body, spreading her legs further for him. He kissed her hard as he positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his cock through her folds teasingly before he thrust into her in one stroke, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

Klaus began a steady rhythm, moving inside of her at a brisk pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him to thrust harder, drawing pleased moans from both of them.

Klaus kissed down her neck, lathing his tongue along her clavicle as he palmed her breasts through her dress. Needing more, he yanked down the top of her dress, exposing her breasts to him. He bent down to give them attention, sucking one nipple into his mouth before moving to the other. Caroline groaned at the added sensation, meeting him thrust for thrust as he continued to drive into her.

Suddenly Klaus looked up at her, his mouth releasing her stiff bud. "Do you trust me?" he asked her breathlessly, searching her eyes.

"Of course," she said without hesitation, wondering why he was asking her now.

"Let me try something, sweetheart," he asked, his eyes flashing yellow. "I've been wanting to ever since… I promise to stop if you don't like it."

Caroline looked at him curiously but nodded.

She groaned as he pulled out of her, feeling the loss of him inside her immediately. She gave him a questioning look but said nothing.

Klaus seemed to contemplate his next move for a moment, still unsure. Her encouraging smile spurred him into action once more.

He leaned down and pulled her up to sit, whispering in her ear, "Turn around for me, love," his low voice making her pussy clench in anticipation.

She did as he asked, placing her hands on the ground as she turned over onto her knees, Klaus stopping her from moving once she reached the desired position. She looked back at him over her shoulder, watching as he moved her dress up over her hips, situating himself behind her between her legs.

As she felt his cock prodding at her entrance, heat flooded through her in response. He had never taken her from behind like this before and the idea excited her.

Klaus slowly pushed his way inside, stifling a moan at the feel of Caroline around him at this new angle. She must have shared his sentiments as she moaned out his name once he was buried deep within her.

He gripped her hips to steady himself and began moving, enjoying the new position greatly. He picked up speed as he leaned over her, his chest flush against her back, one arm grabbing her breast and the other finding its way between her legs.

"Do you like this, Caroline?" he purred, his mouth near her ear, his thrusts deep.

Caroline moaned loudly in response, pushing back against him, drawing a pleased sound from her lover.

"You like me taking you from behind, like an animal," he said huskily, his words causing further wetness to form between her legs.

"Klaus," she groaned, enjoying this new side to him as he pounded into her.

"You're mine Caroline, all mine," he whispered, accentuating each word with a powerful thrust.

"Yes! All yours," she cried, the familiar pressure building low in her belly.

Klaus moaned as he felt her start to tighten around him. "And I'm yours," he growled, rubbing her clit faster as he continued to plunge into her pussy.

His admission surprised her, but it also pleased her, pushing her closer to the edge as she panted out his name.

"That's it sweetheart," he coaxed, rolling her nipple in his fingers, knowing it would be enough to push her over.

And it was. Caroline didn't think she'd ever had such a powerful orgasm before; she would have fallen to the ground if Klaus hadn't been supporting her. Her arms and legs felt weak as the waves of pleasure wracked her body, drawing a groan from him as he continued to thrust inside her.

Klaus drove into her twice more before he too found his release, pushing deep inside of her as his orgasm ripped through him. When the pleasure subsided, he rolled to the ground, pulling her with him. Caroline turned to settle onto his chest looking at him with a grin.

"What made you think of that?" she asked breathlessly.

"I guess it was the wolf inside me," he shrugged, unsure if that was the right thing to say.

But Caroline surprised him once again as she regarded him thoughtfully. "Hmm, I think we should try that again closer to the full moon," she said with a wink, laughing at his shocked look.

Klaus quickly recovered, however, grinning wolfishly up at her. "I think we should practice some more before then," he said before pulling her down into a searing kiss, planning to 'practice' with her for the rest of the night.


	8. Klaus' Taste

**Klaroweek Day 6: Smut, all the smut**

**Based on a prompt I had half finished already: Klaus**** reluctantly asks Caroline to play distraction to Marcel and when he hands her a revealing dress to wear, they both joke about how Marcel's tastes are a lot less conservative than Klaus'. Klaus takes the dress off of her later.**

**There is of course no impossibaby nonsense here and the woods incident did happen already, to give you a bit of an idea of when this takes place.**

**This is the last smut day drabble unfortunately! There's one more drabble left after this though, which I will post soon :)**

**In which Klaus' taste in dresses broadens.**

* * *

She had only been in New Orleans two days when Klaus found her. Frankly, she was surprised it took him so long. Caroline had decided to spend her spring break in NOLA because it was a typical college trip destination and she desperately wanted to be a typical college student, and she wasn't about to let the presence of a certain hybrid deter her. She knew seeing him would be inevitable, but decided not to worry; Caroline was an expert in dealing with irritable hybrids after all.

So when she suddenly felt him behind her while she sat at the bar on her second night in the city, she merely schooled her features into a calm indifference before turning to face him. Caroline was prepared to make him work for her attention, to continue the game of cat and mouse they constantly seemed to be playing, but the genuine grin on his face made her falter in her plans.

She let him lead her out of the bar, walking her through side streets and back alleys until they reached his home. She humored him in his paranoia, worried someone would see them together. She couldn't imagine why it mattered, wasn't he always going on about being the most powerful creature on Earth? But she sat, enjoying her glass of bourbon as Klaus told her all about the past few months. She spent a fair amount of the story rolling her eyes, thinking that he had brought most of the issues on himself. And she told him as much too, secretly enjoying his scowl, especially when he didn't deny her words.

But when Caroline heard about Marcel she was intrigued. He knew the hybrid from a long time ago, had spent decades with him. He knew more about Klaus than anyone else outside his siblings. She wondered if there was some way to pick his brain without enraging Klaus or getting herself killed. So she came up with a plan.

Klaus was none too pleased with her idea. He would be firmly against any plan that involved her seducing another man and was especially opposed if that man was Marcel. But Caroline was nothing if not persuasive. The young vampire eventually convinced him that he needed information from Marcel and he certainly wasn't going to get it himself. She insisted she wasn't weak, she knew how to handle herself. She could deal with an older vampire if she had too, she had before.

Klaus merely chuckled at her words, knowing firsthand how well Caroline could look out for herself. He finally agreed to her idea, provided he was present. He wasn't about to leave his former protégé alone with Caroline; for multiple reasons. They decided on the next night. Marcel was conveniently throwing a party and one more vampire wouldn't arouse his suspicion.

And so she found herself in her hotel room with Klaus, she had insisted on staying there, much to his chagrin, trying on dresses. She knew she should feel weird, modeling dresses for Klaus that she would use to seduce his enemy, but Caroline mostly just found it exciting. Maybe it was just because all the New Orleans drama was not her own, but she felt more carefree here than in Mystic Falls, regardless of the danger she could be putting herself in. And maybe some of it was due to the hungry look in his eyes that only intensified with every skimpy dress she tried.

"You know," she said, breaking the silence and forcing him to look up at her face and quit staring at her… dress. "Marcel's taste in dresses is a bit less conservative than yours," she joked, running her hands down the sequined red dress, feeling the fabric stop mid-thigh.

Klaus followed the path of her hands, finding himself wishing she was wearing that dress for him and not Marcel for not the first time that night. "That may be so," he told her as he looked back up into her eyes, "but you look ravishing in any style, sweetheart."

Caroline turned to change when she felt the blush creeping across her cheeks. Why had she agreed to this again? Or rather, why had she suggested it when she could have just spent her trip with Klaus? She stared at herself wide-eyed in the mirror of the bathroom, wondering where that thought had come from.

The last dress turned out to be the charm. The black dress had a deep plunging neckline in the front as well as the back, her back bare from her neck down to her hips. What little fabric there was clung tightly to her curves, ending just short of being indecent. Caroline knew it was the one when Klaus' mouth feel open and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at the sight.

Klaus shadowed her as she made her way to the packed bar, making sure she made it there safely. It wasn't difficult to gain Marcel's attention, especially not with that dress. After a few drinks and some flirtation, mostly on his part, he was more than happy to show her how important and knowledgeable he was by telling her things he probably shouldn't have. Caroline learned quite a bit about the Quarter, Klaus, and the vampire faction from the handsome vampire. She had to force herself to not seem too eager to hear what he said though, especially the parts about Klaus.

The night was winding down and the bar was closing when the only part of the night she really dreaded arrived: how to get away without revealing herself as Klaus' spy. Caroline was willing to do many things to help Klaus, she was surprised to realize, but sleep with Marcel was not one of them.

Fortunately for her Klaus stepped in. He smoothly pulled Marcel away from her, claiming some urgent business, forcing Marcel to follow. Caroline was able to slip away and make it back to her hotel room without incident.

She wasn't sure when she would hear from Klaus, they hadn't discussed what would happen after. She decided she would call him if he hadn't contacted her in half an hour, just to check in of course.

Caroline had just kicked off her heels and sighed in relief when there was a pounding on her door. Curious, she got up to see who it would be at this hour. She should have known it would be Klaus standing there when she looked through the peephole.

"Klaus?" she questioned as she opened the door, finding the hybrid standing stiffly before her. "I didn't expect to see you tonight, I thought-"

She was cut off by Klaus' lips on hers, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck as he held her face in his hands. Caroline was immediately transported back to the woods and the first, and last, time they had kissed. This time was more urgent, if that was possible, the hungry looks she had seen him shooting her way all evening evident in their kiss.

"Do you have any idea," he whispered in between kisses, hands moving into her hair, keeping her close. "Any idea how difficult it was to watch you all night… Dressed like that… With _him_."

Caroline moaned into his possessive kisses, enjoying the feel of his lips on her own. She arched into him as she felt his hands wander down her back, gripping her ass through the thin material of her dress. Klaus thrust his hips forward in response, grinding his hardening length into her, drawing out another moan.

She suddenly found herself lying on the bed, the hybrid flashing on top of her. His lips found hers again, his tongue hungrily seeking entrance to her mouth, swallowing her groans. She ran her hands up his arms until she reached his shoulders, pushing his jacket off of him, Klaus refusing to break the heated kiss as he shrugged it off.

Next she reached for his shirt, tugging it up by the hem, giggling at his growl of annoyance when he was forced to remove his lips from hers as she pulled it over his head. Her hands immediately found their way to his chest, stroking his skin, trying to memorize each muscle.

Klaus had apparently decided she was wearing far too many clothes, which was laughable considering his jeans covered more area than her dress, as he tore it from her body, leaving her there in only a lacey black thong.

"Hey! I liked that dress," she pouted, not bothering to hide herself from his gaze, much to his pleasure.

"It was tainted," he said matter-of-factly, leaning in to pepper kisses across her chest.

Caroline snorted before she let out a low moan, his mouth wrapping around a taut nipple.

"Besides," he said against her skin, causing her to shiver. "It looks just as good on the floor."

She gave his shoulder a light smack, not sure if she should be flattered or insulted. She quickly forgot about it, however, when his finger traced the edge of her panties.

She moaned softly when he dipped under the fabric, tracing her slick folds before he found her clit, pressing against it. She squirmed as he continued to tease her, never apply enough pressure before he moved his finger completely.

Caroline eventually had enough when he plunged the digit inside of her for only a moment before removing it completely, chuckling at her whine of displeasure. She used all her supernatural strength to flip him over onto his back, smirking at the surprised look on his face. She definitely enjoyed getting one up on the almighty hybrid.

"My turn," she purred, sliding herself down his body, letting her breasts drag down his abdomen.

She stopped when she met his pants, quickly undoing the button and zipper. She slid back on the bed slowly as she pulled off his jeans, inch by inch, keeping her eyes locked on his, a sultry smile on her lips.

When she left him in just his boxer briefs, black of course, she pulled herself back up his body, seating herself right on top of the visible bulge in them. Klaus groaned as she ground into him, gripping her hips. He let her continue to move against him as she chose, enjoying the torturous pleasure.

After a few minutes Caroline reached down, pulling his cock out of the fly, enjoying the way it immediately stood at attention. She teased him further for a few moments by rubbing her lace clad pussy along his length, causing the hybrid to moan at the wetness he felt soaking through the fabric, coating his shaft.

Caroline soon realized that she had far too much sexual tension pent up to draw this out any longer, so she reached down and pulled her thong to the side, and in one swift move she impaled herself on his stiff cock, crying out at the feeling of him being inside her once again. She hadn't realized how much she missed this until now. Well, she hadn't _let_ herself realize, at least.

"Caroline," Klaus ground out, his grip on her hips tightening.

The blonde merely moaned in response, moving herself up and down on him, occasionally gyrating her hips and grinding down, his length deep inside her. She continued to ride him, Klaus thrusting up to meet her as he watched her, transfixed by the beautiful goddess astride him.

When Klaus moved a hand down to her clit, she began to move faster, seeking her peak as she bounced on top of him. He continued to match her pace, rubbing her nub faster as he felt her begin to constrict around him.

With one final swipe of his thumb, she fell, her orgasm crashing over her. She thought she might have screamed his name but she wasn't sure, the only sound she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears.

Her name on his lips, Klaus soon followed her, thrusting up into her roughly as he met his end.

Exhausted, Caroline collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily. Klaus wiped a damp curl from her forehead, tipping his head down to capture her lips.

"Mmm, maybe you do have a taste for those types of dresses after all," she drawled, grinning widely when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I think I actually have a taste for no clothes," he husked, reaching down and ripping off her thong.

"Hey! I'm not going to have any clothes left at this rate," she chided, moving to sit up, but his arm stopped her.

"Good," he said, rolling her over so he was on top once more, Caroline gasping when she realized they were still connected, the change in position pushing him further inside her.

Klaus reached back and tore off his own underwear as well, leaving them both nude, his cock still inside her pussy. As he looked down at her hungrily she could feel him hardening again inside of her, ready for round two, and she thought that this trip had turned out much better than she expected.


	9. The Bounty

**Klaroweek Day 7: AU**

**Based off of a prompt from my tumblr (klarolinesbuttons): Klaus has been hired as a bounty hunter to capture Caroline. **

**I decided to set this in a post-apocalyptic world with a bit of a sci-fi western feel to it. Enjoy!**

**In which Klaus underestimates his bounty.**

* * *

He had assumed this job would be easy. A simple snag and grab, maybe take him two days, tops. He'd be back collecting the reward money in no time.

Oh how wrong he had been.

Klaus felt like kicking himself not for the first time that week for underestimating this job. Or rather, the bounty herself.

Caroline Forbes seemed like an easy mark on paper, a willowy blonde with no ties to anyone, on the run from her third charge of theft, though Klaus now suspected there were many more incidents that she was just not caught doing.

He had confidently followed her trail from the last robbery, sure he would come across her in a day or two. But after five he began to worry. How was she even managing to survive out there in the barren wasteland? Klaus was a seasoned bounty hunter, raised and trained to survive in any environment, but she was just some girl. Or so he thought.

On the sixth day he caught a glimpse of her while he was passing through a town. He had chased her down, but lost track of her in the woods outside of town, cursing her as he was forced to spend another night out in the elements. He was planning on getting an early start in the morning, determined to find her trail before she could increase her lead.

And so he found himself the next day, ducked behind a boulder as he exchanged fire with the wily thief.

He had managed to catch her unawares, sending a bolt from his crossbow through her left arm before she had ducked behind a large tree. Klaus had smirked to himself, thinking he had finally caught her, and taking a small amount of satisfaction from wounding her after the chase she had led him on.

But once again he underestimated Caroline. As he approached the tree he was met with laser fire from a blaster, causing him to quickly dive behind a boulder 20 or so feet away from her tree.

"You asshole!" she yelled at him as she opened fire, scowling at him before she ducked back when he loosed another shot at her.

Where had the girl even come across a blaster? Those were rarely seen outside the militarized zones, and were very hard to come by through legal channels, which was why Klaus himself had never owned one. A fact he now regretted very much as the red blasts of energy slowly chipped away at his cover every time he raised his head within her line of sight.

"Why don't you make this easy on both of us and give up now, sweetheart?" he called, trying to buy himself some time as he thought of a plan to end this standoff.

He could hear her snort from his place behind the rock.

"As if I would go anywhere with you willingly!" she yelled, enraged by his audacity. "I'd never turn myself in to a filthy bounty hunter like yourself, _Mikaelson_," she spat.

Klaus was intrigued. She must have spotted him tailing her at some point and figured out his identity. Or at least his family's identity. He was oddly impressed.

"You can call me Klaus, love," he called, smirking when he heard a low cry of 'crap' in response.

Caroline could just smack herself. _Klaus_ Mikaelson?! Out of everyone in that infamous bounty hunting family, he was undeniably the worst to have after you. He had the best record of capture, nearly perfect.

_Why oh why couldn't it have been Finn or Rebekah_? she wondered. It was well known that Finn would much prefer to be at home with his wife and children than off hunting fugitives, he probably would have given up on her by now. And Rebekah was easily distracted by a handsome face, Caroline was sure she could have ditched her in one of the larger towns fairly easily.

Even Elijah would have been preferable. He was well known for being the most honorable of the siblings, always bringing in a bounty alive. Well, except for the times he went against his word, which were apparently fairly high in number for someone who claimed to hold honor in such high regard. At least she would have had a chance to reason with him.

Then again, Caroline was also glad that it wasn't Kol hiding behind that rock. He was just as capable as the rest of his family, yet he had the lowest success rate after Finn. Not for lack of effort or lack of actually finding the fugitives, of course. No, it was because of the lack of identifiable remains left behind. That boy had a serious issue with pyromania, and Caroline was keen to not gain any firsthand experience in that area.

She fired a few more shots towards her pursuer before holding her blaster between her thighs, freeing her hands. She tore a strip off the bottom of her shirt, tying it around the wound in her arm after she pulled out the bolt, tossing it to the ground with gritted teeth. She would pay him back for that.

As she reached down to grab her gun, she was suddenly tackled to the ground, the wind knocked out of her momentarily. When she looked up her eyes widened as she took in the face of Klaus, annoying smirk on his lips as he attempted to pin her down.

"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way, sweetheart," he said, voice low.

Caroline glared at him. "I guess so," she ground out before she kicked up with her leg, kneeing him between his.

At his gasp of surprise she rolled them over, pining his arms above his head and curling her legs under his, squeezing her legs around his in warning.

She looked down at him as she caught her breath, her arm aching from the wound. She idly thought he was quite handsome for a bounty hunter, the frown on his face making her smile.

"What's the matter, Klaus? Not used to being on the losing end of a fight?" she teased, pleased when he growled at her.

"We'll see about that," he declared, refusing to admit defeat to the rather beautiful blonde sitting on top of him, fully aware of their current position. He shook his head slightly to prevent his mind from wandering too far in that direction. "Just what exactly do you plan to do now, Caroline?"

The way he said her name made her shiver for some reason. She glared down at him. "I plan on going on my way," she stated matter-of-factly. "Now what do I have to do to get you to let that happen?" she asked him, tightening her grip around his wrists threateningly.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before he replied. "You'll have to kill me," he said nonchalantly, as if it was no big thing.

"What?" Caroline squeaked out, surprised by his answer. She had expected him to demand a bribe or some kind of favor. Or she would just tie him up and leave him to fend for himself. But she could tell by the look on his face that wasn't an option. If she left him alive he would come after her again until he caught her or one of them was dead. She shuddered at the thought. "Why can't you just forget about me?" she asked, making one last attempt to sway him her way.

"I am sworn to bring you in," he said, as if it was obvious. "And I always keep my word."

"Always?" she questioned, quirking an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Always."

Caroline looked at him thoughtfully, weighing her options. She had never killed anyone before, could she bring herself to now? There had to be another way.

"Why don't you just let me bring you in, sweetheart," he said, interrupting her thoughts. "They'll probably go easy on you, seeing as you're so lovely."

She snorted at that, although something told her he wasn't being completely sarcastic. "Well, considering I didn't do anything wrong, I'd rather not get sent to the prison camps," she informed him, her tone bitter.

Klaus looked up at her curiously. "Last I checked, robbing three different people was a crime, love."

"Not if they're the ones who stole the stuff in the first place," she ground out, glaring at the memory. "Look, you're not going to believe me anyway, but I was just returning those items to their rightful owners. Just because someone is rich doesn't give them the right to take from others," Caroline said passionately.

He regarded her with new eyes now, wondering if she was telling the truth. The 'victims' who had accused her were all fairly shady people, he knew, perhaps she wasn't lying to him.

"Anyway, I think I'll be going now," she declared, cautiously beginning to shift her body, reaching for a close by rock to knock him out.

That was the opportunity he had been waiting for. Klaus kicked out his legs when he felt her move, knocking her off balance and allowing him to flip them over so he was once again hovering over her, pressing his hands down against her shoulders as he straddled her. She wasn't getting away from him now.

"You were saying?" he smirked, enjoying her glare. He liked her angry, he decided, the flush of pink across her cheeks really brought out the blue in her eyes.

"I was saying," she growled, "that I'll be _leaving_ now!"

Klaus howled in pain as she punctuated 'leaving' by stabbing him in his left arm with the crossbow bolt she had previously dug out of her own. He was forced to roll off of her when she followed the move up with another well placed knee to his groin. He really needed to start wearing protective gear down there.

"Payback's a bitch," she mocked, standing over him and dusting herself off.

Klaus glared up at her through eyes narrowed in pain, clutching his arm. When he moved to pull the bolt out Caroline raised the blaster she had also managed to retrieve at him.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that now," she chided, letting the blaster hum as it charged. "Now, I'm not a killer, so you're gonna leave that in and stay on the ground like a good boy until I'm gone. Or else I'll shoot you somewhere non-fatal," she said in a no-nonsense voice. "And I'll make it painful," she assured him, toeing him in his injured arm, drawing a growl from the bounty hunter.

Caroline stood watching him for a moment, making sure he would comply with her rules before her eyes shifted to the ground next to him.

"And I'll be taking this with me," she added as she scooped up his crossbow. "Don't worry," she assured him when he made a noise of indignation, "I'm only borrowing it, not stealing. You can have it back the next time you run into me. If you ask nicely," she smirked, slinging it across her back.

Klaus couldn't help but return her smirk, knowing as well as she did that he would find her again. "'Til next time, sweetheart."

"'Til next time, Klaus," she echoed, backing away from him deeper into the woods, blaster fixed on a rather important body part.

As she disappeared between the trees he felt himself grinning despite the pain. Oh, yes, he would most definitely see her again. And he couldn't wait.

* * *

So that's the last one! Hope you all enjoyed my Klaroweek contributions :)


End file.
